Freuir Frei
by x M u r p h y
Summary: What happens when the Tremor Brothers meet their perfect matches, the Jetter sisters?


Freuir Frei.

_Authors Note: This was a story created purely for entertainment purposes only. Disclaimers belong to Joe Carnahan, the director and writer of the film. Flame if you will, it's just to show much I freaking love the Tremor Brothers. Especially Darwin. 3 Enjoy._

Salem, New Jersey; 11:38 p.m. Half of the city was asleep by that time. Unless, of course, you lived on the bad side of town- then you had just barely woken up. Jersey was a horse of a different color in a lot of ways. One being that most people found that anything you would never see in any other state, happened in Jersey. Take for instance, strip clubs; for years, strippers have lived under the fear of a big, tall, and angry man. Now, some are nicer than others, but when you get right down to it, you never know when the boss is going to want a favor. Especially in Jersey. Our story begins as another one ends tragically on the cold, wet, pavement right behind one of the most hidden treasure spots in Jersey. Jazzy Tits was hidden amongst all of the dingy diners, the odd adult entertainment shops, and the abandoned lots which once held a store of some sort but now only catered to the drug dealers and rapists as a rendezvous point. The club from the outside looked to be any other broken down, hole-in-the-wall, sort of place, but once braved inside, it held many beautiful things. This club was very reputable for having the most gorgeous women from Maine to Illinois. There were a total of ten women working there, including the owner. Five of the girls were sisters who shared the same mother and a total of four different fathers. Two of them were twins, but no one could have ever guessed it seeing as how different they were.

Jazzylyn Jetter was the owner of the joint and probably the first most beautiful girl in the club. It was incredibly rare that she ever danced up on the pole herself seeing as how she was a very classy woman who believed that business came first. She was one of the smarter sisters due to her being raised in a very aristocratic environment for the first eighteen years of her life. Her father had been a wealthy real estate agent that went by the name of Darren Faulkner. He had married Jazzylyn's mother fresh out of college and had actually had married her after finding out about the pregnancy. His wife got pregnant again after two years of marriage only to discover after another two years that the baby wasn't his. So, the divorce came through and the father of that child bailed on her. It wasn't too long before she found herself knocked up with the twins. That father bailed as well seeing as how he had merely been looking for an easy lay one night at a bar. The difference between the twins' father and the rest of them was that he would randomly pop back up to say hi or something. Most of the time, it was only a disguise to try and get some money from their mother. It rarely worked. The last and final daughter came from another business man who was training to be a surgeon. He had actually raped the girls' mother and left a blank check on the table. No one knows why he did it, but after the cops had no real evidence to prosecute him on seeing as how she obviously had a track record of being kind of slutty.

Eventually, their mother used the check to buy a house and furnish it and actually take care of the girls for a couple years until they all could get jobs. After it was used, there was still no sign of the man who had left the check. It was very peculiar, but the girls were just happy to have a roof over their heads. The girls all started out with miscellaneous jobs here and there. The oldest scoring a job at a lavish clothing store, the next one in line getting a job working with computers in a cubical. The twins managed to hold two or three jobs at once, jumping from job to job. One of them had kept her pizza delivery job though and the other was sure to hold onto her job as Marilyn Monroe at a local 60's theme diner. The youngest scored a job as a butcher at the local meat market in town. Just when things seemed to be going alright, disaster struck their mother. She came down with cancer. The girls were just barely making mortgage and they had no clue how they would be able to pay for their mother's treatment. They did everything they possibly could until they decided to start whoring themselves out for money. However, all of the girls were very different, but if it was one thing they all had in common; it was the fact that they all had a couple of screws loose somewhere.

After the girl's first night at work, seven wealthy business men showed up dead on the evening news. Oh, and one pimp. After realizing how great they were at harming others, the girls decided to enlist in the army that was the life of a mercenary. It worked a lot better. It was pretty much like being a prostitute, except they got paid for something they were good at. The girls were making plenty of money. So much, that they decided to rent out their own space for a little extra cash making organization. Which was the beginning of Jazzy Tits. At first, it was just her and her four sisters working the pole, but as it got more popular, tons of applications began flowing in. Since it was on a bit of a rougher side, most people wouldn't dare venture to it and only relished in the rumors about how wonderful the place was. Even half of the girls that got a call back wound up bailing due to the level of crime in that particular area. Eventually, they found five of the prettiest girls in Jersey and stuck them up on the poles. Business decreased slightly when the sisters decided to focus more on their day job, but still kept steady since some of them would randomly do a show if they hung around long enough.

That night was like any other night with the exception of a new customer who had wandered in dressed like he had just gotten out of a bad action move held in space. His two friends wandered in close behind him as they all went their separate ways into the club. Two of them sat at the bar while the scrawniest of them went straight for the stage. He plopped down in front of it and gazed up at the girl who had just taken her top off. Now the only sisters that were at the club were Jojo and Jazzy, the two oldest of them. Jojo had been running the bar while Jazzy was in her office divvying up some of the money the girls had scored the other day. Their mother was getting worse by the day and nothing seemed to be helping. It left the girls a little void of joy for the past couple of days. Things were getting a little quiet when two women kicked through the door of the club, one of them letting out an obnoxious cackle when they entered. Most people would instantly assume that those two were the twins, but only in brains were they that closely tied together. The two sisters split their ways, one making a mad dash for the bar as she hopped over it and tackled her sister from behind.

"That well, huh?" Jojo asked her youngest sister, Jacky.

The two men who had been drinking their boots of beer grinned at one another as they watched the two interact a little more.

"Yeah it did. It went so well, I think you would've only had to send one of us!" She said, finally realizing that the two men were making eyes at her. "Ya know, you don't have to stare at me, that's what we hired the strippers for."

Jojo swiftly smacked her sister on the arm and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, she's a bit . . . rude." She said, filling the men's boots of beer. "That one's on the house."

"Hey Jojo! Bring me some vodka and red bull, will ya?!" The one who had immediately went over to talk to the girls working had shouted.

"Come get it yourself, Jess! Lazy cunt!" Jacky screamed at her sister. To the unfamiliar crowd, it probably looked like the two hated each other; but in fact, they were the closest of all of the sisters and just enjoyed playing with one another in a very rude way. Jacky received a middle finger from her sister who had conned another girl to come over and talk to her.

Jojo rolled her eyes and then handed a couple of red bull and vodkas to the waitress working that night to take to her younger sister. "Don't get too wasted, you're driving tonight!" Jojo said with a laugh.

"Ya know," A voice spoke from the bar, "if she gets too shit faced I would love to give you a ride home." One of the men had managed to say with a peculiar grin across his face.

Jojo did a once over on the man and studied his appearance as he chuckled at her. He had a black, leather vest on, which looked more like a bullet proof vest than anything. He was a lot bigger than the other boys who had walked in with him and had very clean shaven facial hair. His black hair was spiked up into a Mohawk which had spaces in between certain sections. He looked odd to say the least. Like a backyard wrestler or something. The other one was a lot tinier than him, but held the same pale skin as the other two. He was wearing the same attire except with baggier pants and he was completely bald unlike the others. The two had considerably nice teeth with only a thin coating of yellow on it. She hadn't gotten a good look at the other one who was now drooling over the hoard of three girls who had gathered next to him.

"That's sweet of ya, but I think I'll be fine," Jojo said, tilting her head to the side slightly and smirking at the man who had spoken to her.

The man nodded until he looked her up and down, blatantly at that, and noticed her attire. It was a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned until the bottom of her bra which you could see pretty obviously seeing as how it was black and lacey. It was tied up which revealed her long, pale, stomach all the way until her black, short-shorts which had black fishnet around her legs. The fishnet had quite a few large tears in them that didn't look like they came from your ordinary wear and tear situation. Her hair was completely black and styled like a messy Mohawk. It was ruffled up in the middle, but stuck straight up, and the rest of it was tussled about messily. He also took note that she had some of the biggest, black-rimmed, glasses that he had ever seen. Another thing that caught his eye was the bumblebee tattoo on her right side which had the word 'BITCH' written in all capital letters and thick black ink.

"Ya know I got some tattoos myself," The man with the Mohawk spoke to Jojo, "I got a Harley motorcycle on my chest and . . . and uhhhh . . . and the words, 'hate' and 'fuck' on both my arms." He held his arms over the bar and showed her the undersides of them which had 'hate' on his right arm right before his elbow crease and 'fuck' on his left in the same spot. "And when you put them together," He demonstrated for her and she cocked a brow, "It says 'hate fuck'." He said, wondering if he had impressed her with his tattoos.

She chuckled a little bit and then leaned on one arm on the bar, "And what exactly is a hate fuck?" She asked, wondering if he could actually form an answer.

"Um, well, it's when you get into a fight with someone you love and then you fuck 'em . . . but you don't love 'em. You fuckin' hate 'em right then. So you fuck 'em . . . in a very hateful way." He did his very best to sound educated which made Jojo almost burst into laughter right in front of him.

"And do you participate in the act of hate fucking?" She asked, still smiling brilliantly as ever.

He nodded, but then quickly shook his head. "Naw, 'cause I don't love _nobody_!" He said, nodding his head at her and then finally taking his arms apart and back behind the bar.

"I'll drink to that," Jojo said, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey from beneath the counter and held it up in front of the Mohawk guy. "To hate fucking."

"To hate fuckin'!" The man shouted as he struck his beer boot against her bottle loudly.

The two tipped up their drinks and chugged the booze for a good thirty seconds before they slammed both of their drinks down on the bar.

Jesse, the twin who had congregated over by the stage had apparently captured the attention of the youngest looking member of the boys that had walked in as he looked over at the girl drinking the burning beverage like it was nothing. He gulped as he scooted a couple seats down near her.

"Mind if I join ya?" He asked in a slightly timid voice.

"If I did, would you leave me alone anyways?" She asked, holding out her hand. "Jesse, Jesse Jetter."

"Darwin Tremor," He spoke, shaking her hand and roughly bringing it to his lips to place a rather sloppy kiss on it.

Jesse managed to catch sight of his teeth which had shown themselves after she had snatched her hand away from him. They were all yellowed, but some had been blackened at the ends and broken or just plain rotted out. For being the best looking out of the bunch, those teeth were enough to keep the girl away from him.

"That's an interesting last name," She said, wiping her slightly damp hand on a napkin she had found close by.

"It's my daddy's," He said, looking up at her with this sort of puppy dog look. That's kind of what he looked like. His eyes were crystal blue and always seemed to be watering up for something. His face was kind of tan and dirty like he had just gotten done four wheeling or something. He had goggles on his forehead that resembled that of a bug's eyes. His hair was a light caramel brown and it was a sort of fohawk. The part in the front was rather long and untamed while the rest was shaved to a buzz cut on either side of his head. A particular tattoo stuck out to the girl's eyes which was a giant swirl on his right arm and a naked woman on his left. The woman was placed so where her crotch was, his hairy arm pits started. Needless to say, he was a very haggard looking individual.

"Ya know, you're really pretty. Except for that nasty scar on yer face," He chuckled and then leaned on one elbow towards her.

"Ya know, you're just pretty fugly," She said, turning her nose up at him.

"Fugly?" He asked, pouting his bottom lip out a little bit.

"Yeah. Fucking ugly," She said, trying to ignore him and go back to her previous conversation.

He continued pouting as he went back to admiring the girl instead of actually attempting to make conversation with her.

Jojo laughed lightly with the man and then looked down at her drink before he let out a huge belch and then got to his feet.

"Well, it was mighty sweet of ya to drink with me, but I'm afraid now I have to take care of business," He said, smiling at her rankly.

Jojo cocked a brow and immediately put a hand on the shotgun beneath the bar. The other guy lifted from his seat, snickering a little as they met eye contact with the scrawny one who had now taken his attention off of the scantily dressed women and was now standing to his feet and grinning like a clown. The three joined up and then walked over to a guy who had been sitting quietly, drinking a margarita in the corner.

"Your name Yohan?" The shortest one asked.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked, looking up at the three.

"I'll take that as a yes," All three of them pulled out some automatics and pistols and began shooting the guy rapidly. They all engaged in harmonious laughter as they aimed for various spots across his limp, flailing body.

Then, through all of the ruckus in the corner, a much louder gunshot sounded off and had whipped by the bald one's ear, scathing it just slightly. The three turned around very slowly as they saw who had shot off the gun. There was a tall woman with straight brown bangs and curly black hair standing with a shotgun in her hands. There was a long cigarette protruding from her mouth as she glared down at the boys with a pair of cold, hateful, green eyes. She was dressed in nothing more than a black push-up bra and a black mini skirt with a fishnet tank top underneath the bra. Her striped stockings went up her legs and she wore lacey arm warmers that almost touched her elbow. She had a large, black, star tattooed on her left upper arm and wore a vibrant, blood-red, lipstick. She began taking slow steps towards the boys, her high heels clicking across the floor. She stopped when she reached about four feet in front of them with her weapon aimed directly at them.

"Drop 'em," She spoke to the three boys in front of her. They all dropped their weapons, but the scrawny one's gun had accidentally caught onto his pants and they fell down as well.

The other two gave him odd looks when they saw his white boxers which held odd stains in different places.

"Now, you wanna explain to me what the FUCK is going on here?!" She screamed at them.

The little one leaned over to the taller one with the Mohawk and whispered, "That must be Jazzy Tits." He spoke kind of wide-eyed.

Jazzylyn tilted her head ever so slightly to the side before she noticed that her sister, Jesse, had stepped up to her side. Music started playing in the scrawny boy's head as the black-haired girl who had called him 'Fugly' not too long ago. He somehow found himself delving into his own fantasy. In this little day dream, he found the song 'Tainted Love' by Marilyn Manson playing and all of a sudden, there was a huge draft was allowing her hair to billow in the wind. He felt his jaw hanging slightly ajar when she got face-to-face with him. Her hands smoothed up his bullet proof vest and scratched her nails lightly into his skin once she reached his neck and all the way up to his 'fohawk' as she gripped onto it roughly. His eyes widened for a brief moment before the girl pulled him roughly to her mouth and immediately slid her tongue into his mouth. Still in a very confused, but aroused haze, he lifted both of his hands up and cupped her breasts in his hands and began squeezing gently.

Jazzy looked at her sister, who was still standing next to her, even though the guy was still acting as if his fantasy was still happening. The brothers couldn't help but snicker amongst one another even though they were a little on the confused side, much like the others. Jazzy coughed kind of loudly and then the tiny one came to and slowly brought his hands down to his side and grinned before making a clicking sound and winking at Jesse. She grimaced and then began to walk forward, a crazy twinkle in her baby blue eyes. Now, out of all of the sisters, Jesse was the only one with blue eyes. The rest had bright and vibrant green colors. Not even Jesse's twin had the same color that she did.

"Jesse, stay put!" Her older sister hollered at her.

The ebony-haired girl whipped around and looked back at her sister. "Oh come on, we got the guns! I was just going to get a closer view for when I blast his fuckin' face off!"

As Jazzy began to scold her sister, the three brothers exchanged looks with one another before smirks crossed all of their faces as the tiniest one slowly slipped his goggles over his face. They slowly sank to the ground and picked up their weapons before creeping over behind the girl who was back talking to her sister.

"Jesse watch out!" Jojo screamed as the tiny, fantasizing, freak grabbed the girl around the waist and placed his semi-automatic weapon against her temple.

"Mother fuck!" Jesse screamed before she was whipped around and the other two boys pointed their weapons at the girl who was now being hugged tightly to the boy.

"Wow Darwin," His older brother began to chuckle as he looked Jesse up and down, "She's real purdy," He said, letting out a bit of a cackle before he tapped his gun against the girl's back end. She swore before the boy that was now revealed as Darwin tossed her over his shoulder before grinning and aiming his weapon at the other girls in the strip club. The boys carefully exited the building with their new hostage in arm.

When they reached outside, Darwin chucked her into the back seat of the boys' stolen convertible. It had belonged to the guy that had been the target of their hit inside of the strip club. The boy dived inside of the car, landing on top of her and sitting on her hips and grabbing her wrists, the insane smirk never leaving his face. Jesse decided to still give it her all to fight and struggle beneath the boy, but it wasn't working, despite his frame. The girl was trying to figure out how she could get captured by a scrawny worm like this guy. He began cackling and his teeth reared out once again. She looked him over to try and evaluate what she was up against. It was obvious that he was built just judging by his toned arms. His frame was thin and tiny, but once again, there were a couple of things that gave away the fact that he was anything but weak and pathetic. She snapped back to attempting to break free from him as she felt his hands bring her wrists together and he held them one handedly. Meanwhile, his other hand began touching her face as he gently pressed his fingers down on her cheeks.

"What's your name?" He asked, as his thumb ran over her bottom lip, pressing on it.

Jesse gathered salvia in her mouth and spat it in his face. His eyes closed for only a few moments before he opened them back up and nodded to himself. He quickly whipped out his handgun and stuck the barrel of the gun in her mouth. She squeeked lightly as he drove it a little deeper into her mouth. He giggled as his brothers got into the vehicle as well. Her blue eyes searched wildly for any open oppurtunity to escape the boy's grasps, but there was no options. Especially now that she was deep throating a gun.

"So, what was your name?" He asked, smirking and running his thick, pink, tongue over his lips. "I didn't catch it the first time."

"Jesse," She barely got out coherently past the barrel in her mouth.

He smirked and nodded before cramming the barrel just a little further in as Jesse did her best not to gag. "Ya know," He paused and dipped down a little closer to her face, "you look real cute with somethin' in your mouth." He raised his brows in synchronization and then winked at her.

The other two boys were in the front seats, occasionally looking back and snickering at the sight in the back seat. Jesse was in disbelief that she had been so easily kidnapped by a couple of rednecks that lacked the healthy amount of brain cells. She attempted to squirm out from beneath him, even with the gun in her mouth as she felt the boy on top of her begin to grind back. She stopped and swore out loud as he snickered at her before slapping her on the cheek lightly in what was supposed to be a comforting way. The boy tapped the back of the driver's seat and they sped off down the road.

**Xoxoxox**

It felt as if they had been driving for hours on end before they finally reached their destination. The boy had sat on her the entire way there, so when the car came to a stop, she had realized that the tingling feeling in her thighs and calves had set in from bad circulation. The bald one up front opened the door for the two as he finally decided to slide off of her. He grabbed her roughly by the hair before dragging her out of the car. She stumbled for a few moments, attempting to get the blood flowing in her legs again, but nothing helped more than when she felt the gun pressed against her back. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and led her to the place they had set out for. When Jesse finally decided to look up from what she was doing, she realized that they were going to where the boys must've stayed. She deemed herself stupid for thinking that they would be in a house or something. No, instead she was being forced into a trailer. How fitting. They forced her up the poorly built wooden steps before shoving her through the doorway which had been opened up. As Jesse immediately began scrambling for some form of balance or anything, she felt a fierce hit to the back of the head before everything went fuzzy for her.

The men looked down at her as she curled up into a ball and passed out. They all sighed and then looked at Darwin who was hovering over her, pushing strands of her dark hair from her face. These boys were no ordinary men. They were better known as the Tremor Brothers, same slut mother, three different dead-beat fathers. Darwin was the oldest and the brains of the operation. Next in line came Lester Tremor who was lanky and bald, and then finally Jeeves who was the biggest out of the three of them. Everyone found it ironic, but no one questioned it due to their tempers. They were known for their cruel and extreme-trigger-happy methods of getting their hits. They were hit men, murderers, and mercenaries all in one big, happy, racist, neo-Nazi, family. Everyone who knew of the Tremor brothers were well aware that it wouldn't take much for them to obliterate someone who they were told to kill. Now, kidnapping wasn't usually their style, but since the Jetter sisters were just as infamous as the Tremors. Not to mention, the eldest of the Tremors hadn't brought a woman home in easily five months. So he figured why not blow his steam off with the greatest opposite to him in the world; the arsonist of the Jetter sisters.

Darwin demanded his brothers to help him ease her into a chair to tape her to. They did so, bringing out their handy duct tape and taping her wrists together behind the back of the chair and her ankles to each front leg of the chair. They started to blare some incoherent death metal to help them get the chore done as Jesse finally began to come to. When she did, she immediately began screaming. Unfortunately for Darwin, who was a hard-core sadist, they weren't screams of fear or pain. He gave her a disgruntled pout before grabbing her face one handed.

"You just need to keep your mouth shut unless you start screamin' my name, got it!"

"Go fuck yourself!" She retorted, struggling and flailing the best she could in the chair.

Darwin grabbed her face with both hands and stared into her matching blue eyes before she finally stopped squirming. She glared into his eyes before leaning her head forward as fast and hard as she could as their skulls knocked together. The blue-eyed boy stumbled backwards as he held onto his face before his brother, Jeeves, pulled out a gun quickly and held it to the girl's forehead. She was in a slight haze from the impact that she had just inflicted upon herself as they all surrounded her. Darwin's face was dripping blood, much like her own as she smirked at him. She was pleased that she did a little bit of damage. She was a little concerned that she had done more damage to herself than him though. Darwin kept glaring down at her before he smiled to himself and began taking off his boots.

"Now, I didn't wanna do this, but you have been causin' trouble," He said before tearing off one of his filthy, lightly browned, tube socks, "And now I gotta make sure you aint gonna cause trouble!"

Jesse knew what was coming as she bit down on her bottom lip roughly and stiffened her jaw. Darwin pressed the sock up against her lips, but she kept them closed, despite the horrible urge to scream from the stench of the sock. The other two brothers walked to either side of her and began attempting to tear her mouth open. She began shaking her head in an attempt to get them off of her, but there was no use. They got her mouth wide enough for Darwin to begin to stick the sock in her mouth. She began coughing uncontrollably from the smell. He managed to cram it completely as he reached over for the duct tape and put a long strip over her mouth. She continued to let out screams, even though they could hardly be heard due to the tape and sock. Darwin leaned closer to her so that their noses touched and Jesse fidgeted. It was then that he began chuckling lightly at her.

"Well damn, if I had my way," He said as she moved her head back, but he stayed close to her nose as he nudged it against hers, "I'd never let you go." He said before grabbing either side of her face and kissing where her lips were under the duct tape roughly. He even made it so that his tongue ran along the creases in the tape until he finally pulled away. Darwin smiled at her before ruffling up her hair and walking away. Jesse begged and pleaded to a god that she had absolutely no faith in as she could feel the conciousness in her fleet. She knew she would only be out for a short while before she decided to kick start herself awake. She had the luxury of doing so. At least now she had something to do; find a way to break out of the Tremor's house.


End file.
